Not Enough Time In The World
by SlexieLove
Summary: Neither of them thought that they would end up where they are. But at least, they still have eachother. A Mark and Lexie oneshot


Not enough Time in the World

A story about M/L that I wrote in school today.

**Lexie's Day***

Lexie Grey walked down the hallway of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital happily. She and Alex had finally become some what of a couple and for this she was happy. The last couple months had just been about sex. Nothing more nothing less. At the time thats all Lexie needed. She had just broken up with Mark, and really she just needed someone to take her mind off of him and his daughter and grandchild.

Alex had been grieving. Not that he would admit that he had been grieving over his failed marriage. He needed someone to take his mind off his life. That was so screwed up he couldn't even believe he was living in it.

Lexie shook her head and thought to herself 'He really did it! Alex grew up and actually wants a relationship.'

She walked into the nearest on call room. She wanted to get some sleep before being paged into the pit or shudder the clinic.

The good thoughts that had been clouding her mind, escaped rapidly as she look at the scene in front of her.

Alex and Reed, making out. And Lexie thought to herself 'by the looks of it getting ready to jump into bed.'

Alex and Reed hadn't noticed her.

Lexie cleared her throat loudly.

Alex looked up at her, and said nothing. Reed turned and saw her, and stayed silent.

" I knew you weren't mature enough to handle an actual relationship "

Lexie told him furious. Then she turned on her heel and fled the scene, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Tears brimmed at the edges of Lexie's eyes. No. She wasn't about to cry for Alex. He wasn't worth crying over.

Arriving at the other on-call room, Lexie threw the door open.

Much to her surprise it was empty.

She plopped down on the bed, and rested her head in her hands.

'How is this my life?' She thought pitying herself.

The door opened again, a couple minuets later and in walked Mark.

No Teddy.

No Callie.

Just himself.

He shut the door behind him and took a seat beside Lexie.

"Tough Day?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few minuets, both secretly enjoying each others company.

Then Mark asked.

"What made your day so tough?"

"You tell me yours first."

"I've lost my respect for women is all."

"Why?"

"Because they are cheaters."

"Not all of us are." Lexie answered catching his eye.

He smiled. "Well that's true" He agreed. "Now why was your day so bad?"

"I lost my respect for men."

"Why?"

"Same reason as yours."

They laughed.

"I guess thats an easy rule to break." Mark said.

"Easier for some people than others." Lexie answered.

Mark nodded agreeing.

Then they continued to sit there. Both secretly enjoying each other's company.

**Mark's Day**

Mark Sloan walked to the elevator with a big happy grin plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to get home and ask Teddy what she thought of Mark's latest brilliant idea.

No, not an idea involving marriage.

Mark was going to ask Teddy to move in with him. Mark had come up with this idea with Derek about 40 minuets earlier. Derek disagreed with Mark's idea. It had taken him almost a year to ask Lexie to move in with him and Teddy and Mark had barely been dating for two months. But Derek knew that if he had his eye set on this, then there was no changing his mind.

So that is why Mark was walking to the elevator with a big happy grin on his face. Pushing the button, he knew this was the right move to take with Teddy. It felt right in his heart.

The elevator doors opened and Mark smiled even wider when he saw her in the elevator. Back to him.

But Mark's smile escaped as soon as he realized she wasn't alone.

The reason she had his back to him was so that she could continue to kiss the man she was with.

The man known as her best friend.

Better known as none other than Owen Hunt.

"You know." Mark said laughing joining them in the elevator.

Both Teddy and Owen jumped in surprise. Their eyes locked on the elevator doors that had just snapped shut.

"You could have at least broken up with me before going off to screw someone else. My 24-year old girlfriend had the common decency to do that. She was 24! She knew better! She knew!"

Teddy and Owen stayed silent as the elevator doors dinged back open.

Mark stepped off the elevator. He turned to Teddy.

"I thought. . . " He trailed off.

Mark came upon an on call room and he hoped to god no one was in there, because if someone was he was going to throw them out. He couldn't deal with horny residents sexual relations right now.

He threw the door open angrily. But his expression softened when he saw Lexie in the room, head in hands, looking miserable.

He sat down beside her.

"Tough day?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

THE END!!!

P.s I know the Lexie/Alex/Reed scene is like when Izzie walks in on Alex/Olivia.


End file.
